


Sin abeja

by LitaBlack



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaBlack/pseuds/LitaBlack
Summary: La abeja nunca picó a Kate por lo que Anthony tiene su bendición para proponerle matrimonio a Edwina.Él hace, entonces, lo que cualquier hombre en su situación haría. Emborracharse por completo y rogar a los cielos para que, de la noche a la mañana, encuentre la fuerza de proponerle matrimonio a la hermana de la persona de la que (no) está enamorado.Tiene un plan y tiene que hacerlo rápido antes de que pierda el valor de pedirle la mano a Edwina.Hubiese sido un desastre, si el resto de los Bridgerton no fuesen unos entrometidos decididos a evitar dicha catástrofe.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Introducción- Noche 0

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez!  
> Esta historia se basa en "El Vizconde que me amó" es canon de la historia de los libros hasta que Anthony se encuentra con Kate en los jardines después de la noche de la tormenta.  
> Pero la abeja nunca aparece y ellos nunca son sorprendidos en una pose comprometedora, por lo que, alguien más va a tener que intervenir.

_— ¿Qué tenías que decirme, Kate?_

_—Sólo quería que supieras que he retirado mis objeciones a tu petición de mano de Edwina._

* * *

Sus palabras seguían gravada a fuego en su memoria, fuertes y resonantes. Hirientes como la más mortal de las armas.

Anthony nunca había tenido alma de poeta, pero en lo único que podía pensar, sentado en la soledad de su despacho, era en que Kate lo había herido de gravedad con sólo un puñado de palabras.

Lo cual, por supuesto, no tenía sentido.

Ese había sido su plan, era lo que quería. Casarse con Edwina había sido su objetivo desde el principio.

Debía estar extasiado, feliz de haber logrado su cometido. Se casaría con él en un santiamén, su madre organizaría la boda con rapidez.

Él pronunciaría sus votos, ella los suyos y se convertiría Lady Edwina, séptima vizcondesa de Bridgerton.

Su estómago se removió con horror y él intentó acallar la punzada dolorosa que sentía en su pecho con otro vaso de alcohol. Su cuerpo había aceptado lo que su mente se negaba a reconocer.

El problema era que llevaba varias cantidades de whisky escocés y seguía teniendo esos pensamientos peligrosos, ese impulso tormentoso de salir corriendo y llevarse a Kate muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarlos, ni siquiera la muerte.

Cuando su hermano lo encontró encerrado en su despacho, estaba completamente borracho. 

Benedict había visto a Anthony con mil borracheras encima, incluso en muchas había estado tan borracho como él. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto más allá de la consciencia, perdido en su mente y en un estado tan lamentable.

Anthony siempre había sido, después de todo, el más estoico de sus hermanos. Fuerte, imperturbable, tozudo y arrogante.

-¡Voy a ca…ca-sar…me! ¡Casarme! -. Le informó arrastrando sus palabras-. ¿No es mara…villoso?

Benedict no le respondió, aún medio conmocionado.

-Tú…boda…padrino. Ben…Benny…-. Frunció el ceño-. Benedict. Qué nombre ridículo.

-¿Y estás feliz con la noticia?

Anthony se incorporó de golpe en el sillón y Benedict pensó que era un milagro que no haya vomitado todo el alcohol que, se olía, había consumido.

Su hermano miró para todos lados, observando los detalles de la habitación, buscando algún enemigo inexistente.

De pronto le hizo señas para que se acerque.

-Ven aquí-. Le dijo en un susurro-. Voy a…. casarme, eso. Si, casarme.

-¿Cuántas de estas tomaste?-. Le pregunto Benedict sosteniendo una botella vacía.

-¡Estoy celebrando!.- Su hermano le quitó la botella de las manos y apuró las últimas gotas que habían en ella hacia su garganta, luego bajó la voz-. Voy a casarme.

-Anthony, ¿Qué sucede?-. Le preguntó algo preocupado. Anthony nunca perdía la cabeza de esa forma, no al menos desde que tenía veinte años y habían descubierto cierto burdel, con ciertas sustancias.

-¡Voy a…!

-¡A casarte, si! ¿Y quién demonios será la futura Vizcondesa?

Anthony sacó otra botella de debajo de los almohadones del sillón y tomó un gran trago antes de contestarle.

-La chica Sheffield-. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de pena-. Kate me dio permiso para casarse con su hermana. Qué ridículo.

-¿Vas a casarte con Edwina Sheffield?

Anthony lo miró con los ojos llenos de algo que no pudo precisar.

-Así parece-. Siseó-. Su…arro…arrogante y mandona y… orgullosa hermana me dio permiso. ¡No le importa si me caso con Edwina! ¡Simplemente, no le importa!

-¿Felicitaciones? Ella es…hermosa-. Le respondió Benedict intentando deducir qué había pasado.

Su hermano quería casarse con Edwina Sheffield y al parecer lo había conseguido. Él mismo había visto su belleza y si bien sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras en un baile no le parecía una muchacha del todo molesta. Tenía más criterio que la mayoría de las debutantes, era simpática y no parecía ser una casafortuna.

Simplemente…había algo en Edwina que hacía imposible que te la imaginaras casada con Anthony.

-Es la belleza de la temporada-. Le repitió, deseoso de tener algo más inteligente para decir.

-¿Edwina?-. Le preguntó Anthony dejando de observar su botella como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo-. Qué ridículo.

Parecía que Anthony había aprendido esa expresión e iba a utilizarla todo el día.

-¿Qué ridículo?-. Repitió Benedict sorprendido-. Pensé que ese era el motivo por el que la habías elegido en primer lugar.

-Kate es mil veces más hermosa. Mil. Un millón de veces, si. No sé por qué nadie lo ve.

-¿Kate Sheffield?-. Benedict casi suelta una carcajada, pero sabía que si quería que su hermano siguiera hablando tenía que contenerse-. ¿Estás hablando de Kate Sheffield?

Anthony no lo escuchó, siguió ensimismado murmurando consigo mismo.

-Tiene el cabello hermoso, sobre todo cuando está suelto. Y sus ojos, tiene los ojos más expresivos del mundo-. Anthony se giró para mirar a su hermano con una expresión soñadora.

Oh, lo que daría Benedict por que Colin estuviese allí presente.

-¿Algo más que te guste de Kate Sheffield?

Anthony pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-¡Ya sé!-. Exclamó feliz consigo mismo-. Cuando estamos abrazados ella me llega justo aquí-. Colocó su mano derecha justo debajo de su barbilla -. Aquí.

-¿Te gusta su altura? ¿Y cuándo demonios la abrazaste? -. Le preguntó Benedict tomando nota mental de todo lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

-Me gusta que encaje conmigo-. Anthony tomó un trago más-. Y cuando me besa puedo colocar mis manos en su trasero perfectamente.

Benedict le quitó la botella de un manotazo.

-¿Tú besaste a Kate Sheffield?-. Le preguntó intentando no gritar.

- _Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh_ -. Lo cayó Anthony-. Nadie debe saberlo. Es nuestro secreto, de ella y mío.

-Anthony…

-Todos son secretos con ella. No puedo decir que me gustan sus ojos, no puedo decir que me hace reír y no puedo decir que es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido.

Benedict hizo un ruido raro con su garganta, incapaz de hablar. Una cosa era burlarse de Anthony borracho, otra era burlarse de Anthony diciendo idioteces sobre una mujer que claramente le gustaba y otra muy distinta era darse cuenta lo roto que estaba su hermano en ese momento.

 _Oh, buen Dios._ Él aborrecía la idea de casarse con Edwina. Estaba completamente enamorado de Kate Sheffield.

-Hermano…

-Y lo peor es que ni ella me cree-. Prosiguió Anthony ignorándolo-. Si le digo que es bonita piensa que estoy insultándola, pero es verdad. Es bonita, ¿No crees?

-Sí, ciertamente-. Le respondió con empatía.

Entonces los ojos de Anthony se tornaron oscuros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué es bonita? ¡Solo yo sé lo hermosa que es!

Benedict subió sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo quería estar de acuerdo contigo.

-Bueno-. Anthony siguió tomando-. Y…Ben…Benny…Benedict. Tienes que protegerla.

-¿A Kate?

Anthony asintió y los ojos se le empañaron peligrosamente. Benedict sintió un puñetazo en el estómago, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era importante. Era ese tipo de sensación, la que te indicaba que algo vital estaba por pasar.

No recordaba la última vez que había visto a su hermano llorar, ni siquiera en el funeral de su padre.

-¿Quieres que proteja a Kate? ¿De qué?-. Le preguntó con la voz queda, sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo comportarse ante un Anthony tan desamparado.

-Cuando yo ya no esté…tienes que jurarme que vas a velar por ella.

-¿Por qué no estarías aquí?-. Le preguntó confundido.

-Porque no voy a estar…y, no quiero morirme sabiendo que nadie se preocupará por ella.

Entonces Anthony recostó su cabeza sobre él y emitió unos sonidos algo ahogados.

Benedict se quedó allí, preso del espanto y la conmoción. A los pocos minutos, Anthony roncaba sobre su hombro.

Unas horas más tardes, con esfuerzo, condujo a su hermano hasta su dormitorio.

Anthony nunca había querido ocupar el dormitorio que, protocolarmente, pertenecía al Vizconde. Seguía usando el cuarto que había usado durante toda su niñez, el que daba a los jardines de la casa.

Con ayuda de Milton, el fiel sirviente de Anthony, pudo desvestirlo y acomodarlo en la cama. Su hermano, por supuesto, no fue consciente en ningún momento.

-Otra noche interesante para el Señor-. Le dijo Milton con cierta burla.

-¿Otra?

-Bueno, últimamente está teniendo noches agitadas. Primero se hunde en el Serpentine y se encierra en su cuarto refunfuñando, luego llega del concierto de Lady Bridgerton gritando cosas sobre la seguridad de los despachos, llaves y lirios-. El sirviente se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa-. Mi preferida fue escucharlo despotricar durante horas acerca de ese juego infernal.

Benedict le sonrió. Él no había estado presente, pero toda la familia Bridgerton ya había hecho bromas sobre Kate Sheffield enviando la bola de su hermano al lago.

Y otra vez Kate Sheffield. Parecía que todos los problemas de Anthony tenían nombre y apellido (y hasta donde él había podido averiguar, un perro).

-¿Milton?-. Lo llamó antes que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de retirarse.

Milton había empezado como ayudante de cámara de su padre y realizado diversos trabajos en su casa. Edmund se lo había adjudicado como ayudante a su hijo unos meses antes de morir y desde entonces, el viejo hombre no se había separado de Anthony.

Ninguno sabía cuántos años tenía y nadie había podido averiguar mucho sobre su familia, pero la lealtad de Milton hacia Anthony era notoria. Y Anthony lo adoraba, era Milton con voz calma y tranquila, el que solía marcarle a Lord Bridgerton cuando se pasaba de déspota.

Era un tipo de vínculo, entre amo y sirviente, que se extendía desde el conocimiento mutuo.

-¿Si?-. Le preguntó el hombre con el cabello entrecano.

-¿Mi hermano alguna vez te mencionó que…podría irse?

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Al extranjero?

-No, no. No lo sé. Es sólo que…parecía realmente preocupado por dejar…me encargó cuidar a alguien.

Milton observó la cama donde yacía su amo inconsciente.

-Lord Bridgerton…él siempre se ha preocupado mucho por su familia.

-Lo sé.

-Pero a veces creo que alguien debería preocuparse por él.

Milton abandonó la habitación y Benedict se quedó allí, en la cabecera de su hermano, cuidando de él.

Mucho tiempo después, Anthony se removió incómodo en sueños.

-Benny…-. Lo llamó con los ojos aún cerrados

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a cuidar de ella, verdad?

-Claro que si-. Le respondió suavemente, pensando que eso lo tranquilizaría.

\- No puedo enamorarme de Kate, no puedo-. Dijo en sueños antes de volver a roncar.

Benedict sintió deseos de gritar que ya era muy tarde para eso.

* * *

El Duque y la Duquesa de Hastings acaban de terminar su desayuno en el balcón privado de su dormitorio cuando una doncella se acercó hasta ellos respetuosamente, dejándoles una nota que llevaba el nombre de ambos.

Daphne reconoció la letra de su hermano Benedict.

* * *

Eloise salía a escondidas de la biblioteca, si su madre se enteraba que había pasado otra noche en vela leyendo, iba a regañarla durante siglos.

Entró a su cuarto con premura y dejó sus nuevos libros sobre la cama, para encontrar, arriba de su tocador una nota.

“ _Eloise_ ” rezaba la letra de su hermano.

* * *

Colin estaba en las cocinas intentando que Grace, la cocinera, le diera una rodaja del pastel, cuando una sirvienta entró con paso resuelto.

-Ah, hasta que lo encuentro, Señor.

-Siempre debes buscarlo aquí, Amanda-. Dijo Grace con sorna.

Colin le sonrió a ambas, con esa sonrisa radiantes, mientras tomaba pastel.

-Me pidieron que le entregue esta nota, señor.

Él tomó el papel que le extendía la joven.

 _“Colin”_ decía con la letra de Benedict, algo apresurada y desprolija. Se sentó en la mesa auxiliar de la cocina y se llevó una rebanada de pastel a la boca.

**_“Ven después del desayuno al desván. Es urgente. No hables con nadie. B”_ **


	2. DIA 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia uno: Cuatro Bridgerton y un Basset opinando sobre la vida amorosa del vizconde.

El Duque de Hastings siguió a su esposa por las escaleras antes de ingresar a lo que era el desván de Aubrey Hall.

Cuando ingresaron, Simon exclamó jocoso:

-¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que he tenido que arrastrar a mi esposa embarazada por tres tramos de escaleras hasta este polvoriento lugar, querido cuñado?

Benedict lo ignoró y corrió unas cajas para liberar un viejo sillón y que Daphne pudiera sentarse.

-Él se volvió completamente loco y piensa asesinarlos-. Le respondió en su lugar Colin, mientras terminaba lo que parecía ser un pastelito.

-Y nuestro querido Colin…-. Dijo Eloise-. …decidió venir al lugar de la masacre con comida. Pero sólo para él.

Daphne se instaló en el viejo sillón de un cuerpo y miró interrogante a su hermano mayor.

-¿Ben? ¿Qué sucede?

Había algo en la mirada de su hermano que presagiaba algo malo.

-Es Anthony-. Informó una vez que todos estuvieran reunidos-. Algo sucede con Anthony.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el que sus hermanos lo miraron con pavor y luego, por supuesto, empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

Tardó unos segundos en callarlos y rogarles silencio para que nadie los descubra.

-Anthony planea casarse-. Les informó completamente serio.

-Sí, lo sé-. Contestó Colin rodando los ojos-. Estaba contigo cuando nos lo contó.

-Sus intenciones de tomar una esposa son bastante conocidas-. Siguió Daphne.

-Incluso Lady Whistledown lo sabe-. Acotó Eloise.

Benedict pensó que tal vez debería haber amordazado a toda su familia antes de reunirlos.

-El problema es que está convencido en casarse con Edwina Sheffield.

Colin se giró hacia él con una mirada astuta.

-Bueno…ella es bastante simpática-. Terció Eloise, conciliadora-. ¿Es un problema?

-Lo es porque está enamorado de la otra hermana-. Le dijo Colin con la voz seca.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-. Preguntó Daphne.

-¿Quién crees que los presentó?

-Pero…

-Basta-. Rugió Benedict impidiendo otra pelea-. Ayer…él…lo encontré borracho en su despacho. Completamente borracho.

-Anthony nunca se emborracha-. Lo contradijo Colin.

-No al menos desde que conocimos…-. Empezó Simon pero pareció recordar que estaba en presencia de dos damas (una de ellas su propia esposa).

-¿Conocieron…?-. Le preguntó Eloise muerta de curiosidad.

-Estaba completamente borracho, me habló de cosas que jamás hubiese dicho en voz alta-. Reconoció Benedict.

-Lo siento, Ben. No te sigo. ¿Qué tiene que ver sus intenciones de casarse con todo esto?

-Al parecer, Kate le dio su bendición para pedirle la mano a Edwina.

Colin soltó un rugido algo furioso.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Y quiere proponerle matrimonio hoy mismo-. Prosiguió Benedict.

-¿Y eso es algo malo? Si estuviese enamorado de otra mujer, nunca le propondría matrimonio a Edwina-. Razonó Eloise-. Capaz malinterpretaron sus sentimientos.

-No-. Dijo Colin tozudo.

-No malinterpreté nada, hermana. Él mismo me lo admitió anoche.

-¿Anthony habló de sus sentimientos?-. Preguntó Simon asombrado-. ¿Qué tan borracho estaba?

-Lo suficiente para llorar y pedirme que cuidara a Kate por el resto de mi vida si a él le pasaba algo.

Sus hermanas hicieron un ruido digno de damas melodramáticas.

-¿Y entonces por qué demonios no se casa con Kate?-. Exclamó Daphne entre confusa y espantada.

-No lo sé-. Se sinceró Benedict.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y si Kate Sheffield está enamorada de otro hombre?

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Eloise.

-Eso sería horrible, pobre Anthony-. Exclamó Daphne-. Debe estar destrozado.

Benedict lo pensó detenidamente.

-No…no parecía ser eso-. Dijo-. No lo sé, es difícil de explicar-. Se rascó la cabeza con aire confundido-. Anthony…él hubiese balbuceado algo sobre otro hombre, de ser el caso. No, era algo más…

-¿Más…?Benedict, es muy difícil entenderte.

\- Sólo me dijo que no podía amar a Kate. Que _él_ no podía amar a Kate.

-Tal vez…-. Empezó Simon controlando sus palabras-. Tal vez no pueda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Le preguntó su esposa.

-A veces….a veces-. Intentó controlar su tartamudeo-. A veces nos negamos a la felicidad.

Los ojos de Daphne se llenaron de pena y observó a su esposo con comprensión.

-No lo entiendo-. Exclamó Colin sentándose sobre un montón de cajas viejas-. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Hay veces donde nuestros miedos nos ganan-. Dijo Daphne suavemente.

-Anthony no tiene miedos-. Le retrucó Colin, orgulloso.

Eso tenía sentido, pensó Simon. Todos habían crecido viendo a Anthony asumir responsabilidades, ninguno de ellos lo había visto jamás flaquear o renegar de su posición.

Y por muy bromistas que sean entre ellos, todos los Bridgerton se protegían a rabiar. No había nada en el mundo que les hiciera pensar que su hermano era un mortal más, no la persona que se había encargado de protegerlos durante tanto tiempo.

-Lo vi durante el juego de Palamallo-. Dijo Simon-. Con la Srita. Sheffield. _Kate_. Si su hermano finalmente encontró un corazón para usar en su pecho, me inclino a pensar que Kate sería la elegida.

-¿Ven? Hasta Hastings que tiene un pésimo gusto en el amor…-. Colin esquivó el almohadón mugriento que le arrojó Daphne-…lo dice. Nunca le ha gustado Edwina, no sé por qué está empecinado en casarse con el diamante de la temporada.

-Tal vez es porque es un hombre y los hombres son estúpidos-. Dijo Eloise, con algo de saña-. Seguramente su orgullo no le permite casarse con nadie que no sea perfecto.

-Estás siendo injusta-. Le reprochó Benedict-. Si lo hubieses escuchado hablar ayer, sabrías que en su definición de perfección sólo hay un nombre.

Todos hicieron silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Varios minutos después, Simon retomó la charla.

-Anthony siempre ha sido…obstinado-. Sus hermanos hicieron una mueca burlesca-. Y si algo lo convenció de rechazar a Kate Sheffield va a ser difícil convencerlo de lo contario.

-Anthony es un idiota-. Sentenció Colin, enfadado-. Nada le impide casarse con quien quiera.

-A veces no es tan sencillo-. Replicó Simon, con algo de lealtad hacia su amigo-. Recién ahora está soltándose, no creo justo que…

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Le preguntó Daphne.

-Ya saben, antes de….¿No se dieron cuenta?-. Giró su vista hacia los dos Bridgerton-. Anthony siendo un déspota, arrogante, pequeño tirano…

-Ha sido así toda su vida, cariño.

-Sí. No-. Simon tomó aire-. Sí, ha sido siempre un insufrible egocéntrico con aires despóticos y que creía tener siempre la razón, pero siempre ha sido el chico con más corazón de todo Eton.

Los cuatro Bridgerton se lo quedaron mirando, así que prosiguió con su explicación, algo molesto en convertirse en el centro de atención.

-Cuando conocí a Anthony ambos teníamos trece años y estábamos en nuestro primer día de Eton. Los sirvientes me habían llevado hasta allí, pero a él lo había acompañado su padre. Se notaba a leguas que era un niño querido…

Benedict y Colin sonriendo con nostalgia.

-…y pese a que siempre ha sido un pendenciero insufrible, jamás se me ocurriría decir que fuera una persona fría o sin sentimientos-. Retomó Simon-. Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta el día del juego de Palamallo.

-¿El día del juego?

-Sí, lo vi casi asesinar a Kate Sheffield y me percaté que hace años que no lo veía sonreír así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Le preguntó Daphne, removiéndose en su asiento.

-Dejé el país poco antes de la muerte de su padre y cuando volví el año pasado no tuve mucho tiempo de retomar mi amistad con él antes de verme envuelto en nuestro compromiso, Daph. No fue hasta hace unos días en los que me percaté que Anthony no parecía…

-¿Feliz?-. Terminó Eloise al ver que Simon no se atrevía a hacerlo-. ¿Estás diciendo que nuestro hermano es infeliz y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta?

-¡No! Claro que no. Estoy diciendo que…-. Intentó tranquilizar su voz-. Estoy diciendo que hace años que no lo veía _tan_ feliz.

-Tiene razón, El-. Le dijo Colin-. Yo estuve allí y…ahora que lo dicen, tiene razón. Anthony se carcajeó y…buen Dios, creo que llevo un siglo sin escuchar sus carcajadas.

-No seas ridículo, Anthony no es infeliz-. Retrucó Eloise al borde de las lágrimas-. Es sólo que…siempre ha sido así de…

-Llevo años sin escuchar las carcajadas de Anthony-. Susurró Daphne-. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

-Pero si… él se ríe todo el tiempo-. Gruñó Eloise con desesperación-. ¡Vive haciéndonos bromas!

-Sí, El. Pero no es el tipo de risa…lo entenderías si lo hubieses visto esa tarde.

Eloise se dejó caer al piso, tomándose las piernas, levantando un montón de polvo a su paso.

-¿Entonces dejamos a nuestro hermano ser infeliz todo este tiempo? ¿Somos tan malas personas que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que estaba sufriendo?

-No, claro que no-. La tranquilizó Simon-. Pero yo lo veo de afuera y la distancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es como…el embarazo de Daphne-. Dijo feliz de su ocurrencia-. Yo la veo todos los días y veo su barriga crecer, pero si me preguntaras si está distinta que hace una semana, seguramente no pudiera precisarlo. En cambio, si tú vieras a Daphne recién embarazada y luego la vieras a punto de dar a luz, notarías un cambio terrible.

-Somos los peores hermanos del mundo-. Sentenció Daphne empezando a llorar-. ¿Cómo le hicimos eso?

-No, mi amor…

-Él tiene razón-. Habló Benedict-. Luego de la muerte de papá…todos sabemos que fue más difícil para Anthony y estábamos tan sumidos en nuestro propio dolor para ayudarlo…y cuando comenzó a salir de eso fue más sencillo ignorar lo que había pasado.

-Entonces todo pareció volver a una rutina-. Prosiguió Colin-. Las cosas se fueron acomodando y todos seguimos avanzando.

-Somos personas horrendas-. Exclamó Eloise que para sorpresa de todos había empezado a lagrimear.

Simon parecía abochornado por lo que sus palabras habían desencadenado.

-Yo…no, de verdad. Nunca vi una familia más amorosa que la suya. ¡Vamos!-. Exclamó subiendo la voz para que le prestaran atención-. Si no se amaran fervientemente los unos a los otros no estaríamos reunido en este lugar mugriento para hablar de la vida sentimental de su hermano.

El desván quedó completamente en silencio.

-De igual forma…-. Empezó Daphne, luego de unos minutos en los que todos se tranquilizaron-…no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se negaría a casarse con la persona que lo hace feliz? ¿No debería estar desesperado por tenerla a su lado?

Benedict se llevó la mano hacia la barbilla en señal pensativa.

-¿Tal vez piensa que Kate sigue odiándolo?

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué querría casarse con su hermana? Pasará toda su vida siendo familia de la mujer de la que está enamorado…

Benedict negó con la cabeza, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Tienes algún plan? Además de congregarnos en este apestoso lugar…-. Le preguntó Simon.

-No lo sé-. Confesó Benedict-. Los llamé aquí porque de lo único que estoy seguro es que hay que evitar que Anthony pida la mano de Edwina.

Todos mostraron su conformidad.

-Parte uno, alejar de Anthony de Edwina-. Enmueró Eloise-. Parte dos, averiguar qué siente Kate Sheffield por nuestro hermano.

Colin esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eloise, ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a nuestra chica Sheffield a dar un paseo?

Eloise le sonrió con los ojos llenos de astucia.

-Dejé a los pequeños ocupándose de Anthony, tenemos un par de horas hasta que despierte-. Dijo Benedict.

-¿Dejaste a una niña de once años a cargo?-. Le preguntó Simon.

-Oh, querido esposo. Eso fue brillante por parte de Benedict-. Dijo Daphne aplaudiendo-. Debemos convencer a Anthony de que no le proponga matrimonio a Edwina hasta mañana a la noche, en el baile del jardín que planea mamá.

-Yo me encargaré de eso-. Se ofreció Benedict.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces Simon y yo encontraremos la manera de que Anthony reaccione.

Todos se sonrieron, cuatro Bridgerton y un Basset tenían un plan. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final, no me pude contener y actualicé hoy.   
> Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto.  
> Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me muestran que no estoy sólo volcando palabras en algún lado. ¡Gracias!


	3. TARDE/NOCHE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarde/Noche 1: Colin y Eloise secuestran a Kate, Anthony se despierta con resaca y con dos pequeños enfermeros a su alrededor y Daphne da un golpe maestro.

Cuando Kate despertó esa mañana, su estómago era un manojo de nervios.

La mañana anterior le había dado su bendición a Anthony para casarse con Edwina y su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos. Había sentido deseos de llorar y quedarse escondida debajo de la cama por el resto de su vida.

Pero había sido siempre una niña valiente y cuando había llegado la hora de la cena, se había dirigido al comedor llena de nervios. Sabía, su corazón apretado sabía, que Anthony le propondría matrimonio a su hermana allí mismo. No había lugar más mágico que Aubrey Hall y ella no podía pensar en otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

Pero Lord Bridgerton no apareció.

Lady Bridgerton parecía bastante molesta al respecto y Kate se moría de curiosidad por preguntar.

En su cabeza, transcurrían mil escenas en las que él aparecía de pronto en el comedor, rodeado de un ejército de sirvientes provistos de joyas y flores para pedir la mano de Edwina.

Pero, finalmente, la noche transcurrió con la ausencia de Anthony y ella se fue a dormir con una extraña mezcla de alivio y ansiedad.

Pero entonces, él tampoco apareció durante el desayuno ni el almuerzo del día siguiente y ahora Kate estaba francamente preocupada.

Había escuchado a Colin decir que estaba enfermo y había tenido que clavar sus pies al piso para evitar ir en su búsqueda.

_¿Y si necesitaba algo? ¿Y si se encontraba volando de fiebre y no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo? ¿Habría alguien para tenderle un vaso de agua?_

Era ridículo pensar así, estaba rodeado de su familia y de decenas de sirvientes, no le faltaría ayuda…y, sin embargo, se estaba muriendo de preocupación.

Era una cosa extraña, cómo funcionaban las cosas. Un día no soportaba la presencia de ese hombre sobre la tierra y al otro estaba completamente desesperada por confirmar si se encontraba bien.

Le había sugerido a Edwina que preguntara por él, pero su hermana se había reído.

_“¿Y por qué haría eso, Kate?”_

_“Es nuestro anfitrión y…”_

_“Pregunta tú, entonces. Es tu anfitrión también”_

_“Pero ustedes se llevan bien…”_

Edwina la había visto como si estuviese loca y la había dejado sola después de exclamar un confuso _“Las cosas que una tiene que escuchar”_

Kate intentó alejarse de sus pensamientos y, después del almuerzo, se dirigió al jardín, evitando conscientemente la glorieta donde había estado la mañana anterior con Anthony.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado, de esos dignos de una novela de Austen, e intentó serenarse.

_Hecho: Le había dado su bendición a Anthony para casarse con Edwina._

_Hecho: Él iba a proponerle matrimonio._

_Hecho: Serían familia toda la vida y ella tendría que aprender a afrontarlo._

_Hecho: Era desdichada y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_Hecho: Anthony nunca la elegiría y lo único que podía obtener de él era una amistad._

_Hecho: Edwina necesitaba casarse y si no podía asegurarle un matrimonio por amor, al menos le aseguraría que se casara con el mejor hombre sobre la tierra._

_Hecho: Por mucho que lo deseara, Anthony no era para ella._

Sintió deseos de chillar y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Señorita Sheffield!-. Le gritó Colin, mientras se dirigía hacia ella con paso enérgico, seguido de su hermana Eloise.

-Señor Bridgerton. Señorita Bridgerton-. Los saludó intentando mantener la compostura.

Si ellos notaron lo alterada que se encontraba, no dijeron nada.

Colin le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya que Kate había aprendido a reconocer.

-Estábamos escapándonos de nuestra madre…-. Empezó-…cuando la vimos aquí perdida en el jardín.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Estaba tomando aire-. Le respondió con, lo que esperaba, fuera una sonrisa llena de calma y tranquilidad.

Los hermanos cruzaron su mirada.

-Iremos al pueblo-. Informó Eloise-. ¿Querría venir con nosotros? ¿Pasar una tarde lejos de tanta gente?

Kate tragó saliva. No quería irse de allí, no quería perderse cuando Anthony finalmente encontrara a Edwina.

Pero, ¿No sería mejor estar lejos de esa escena? Tal vez si cuando volviera del pueblo, Anthony y Edwina ya estaban comprometidos, ella podría fingir estupendamente lo feliz que la tenía la noticia.

-Yo…

-Oh, vamos Señorita Sheffield-. Exclamó Colin-. Será divertido.

Kate lo miró con expresión observadora. Algo sucedía allí, podía sentirlo.

Pero en los últimos dos días había soportado una tormenta aterrorizada debajo de un escritorio, había comprendido que estaba completamente enamorada de Anthony Bridgerton, estaba muerta de preocupación por el hombre que llevaba un día sin aparecer y la ansiedad le corroía las entrañas de solo pensar que en unas horas él le propondría matrimonio a su hermana.

Estaba física, mental y emocionalmente cansada y ya todo le daba igual.

-Si, claro. Suena divertido-. Exclamó.

Y después de enviar a una doncella para avisarle a Mary, se dejó guiar por los dos Bridgerton.

* * *

Cuando Anthony despertó esa mañana, una mano gentil le tendió un orinal para que vomitara todo su estómago.

Cuando puedo reincorporarse, de dio cuenta que esa mano pertenecía al menor de sus hermanos.

-Gregory, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Le preguntó con la boca pastosa.

-Estoy cuidándote-. Le respondió él, asumiendo el papel de un adulto-. Benedict me pidió que lo haga. Yo entiendo de estas cosas.

Ah, eso era algo que Gregory estaba haciendo últimamente. Simular que era un adulto y que entendía todo lo que pasaba en la vida de sus hermanos.

-¿Si?-. Le preguntó Anthony cerrando los ojos porque el dolor de cabeza estaba matándolo-. ¿Entiendes de esto?

-Bueno…-. Balbuceó su hermano-. Ya soy casi un adulto.

Anthony rió y otra oleada de náuseas apareció.

-Greg, desearía que nunca pasaras por esto.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Anthony cerró los ojos. Por mucho que quisiera ser adulto, Gregory aún era un niño. _Su niño_.

Lo había sostenido desde bebé, tratando de suplir la ausencia de Edmund. Lo había tranquilizado en la guardería, cuando su madre transitaba el último mes de embarazo tras su reciente viudez. Le había enseñado a pelear, a disparar y a montar. Había intentado ser un padre para él, aún sabiendo que jamás podría igualar al verdadero.

-Yo…no lo sé, Greg. Fui un estúpido.

-Tú no eres estúpido.

Gregory se tendió junto a él en la cama, como el niño que era por más que intentara fingir que no. Un niño que había crecido idolatrando a Anthony.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Tuvo el atino de no incorporarse de golpe.

-Maldición, mamá va a matarme.

-No te preocupes-. Le sonrió Gregory-. Le dijimos que te habías intoxicado con comida.

Anthony sonrió entre dientes y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras con su brazo acercaba a Gregory hacia sí.

-Eres mi hermano favorito.

Estuvieron unos momentos en paz y Anthony estaba adormeciéndose de nuevo cuando una voz estridente lo despertó.

-¡Te traje tostadas!-. Gritó Hyacinth, entrando al dormitorio sin ningún pudor.

-¡Tonta! No puedes entrar al cuarto de un hombre así-. La regañó Gregory.

-No es un hombre, es mi hermano enfermo-. Retrucó ella, acercándose a la cama mientras maniobraba una enorme bandeja.

-Hy, no…

Pero fue inútil, ella se trepó a la cama de un salto, evitando volcar la bandeja y empezó a untarle una tostada.

-Debes comer.

-Hyacinth, por favor, no me siento bien…

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Cosas de adultos-. Le retrucó Gregory.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, si eres un niño?

-¡Basta!-. Gruñó Anthony antes que sus hermanos comenzaran a golpearse en su cama-. Por favor, no me siento bien…

Eso pareció aplacarlos y Hyacinth le tendió la tostada con mano temblorosa.

-¿Estás muy enfermo?-. Le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, cariño. Tranquila-. Le respondió Anthony incorporándose e ignorando las náuseas-. Hy, no llores.

-No quiero que estés enfermo.

-Te prometo que estaré bien pronto-. Dijo para tranquilizarla a ella, y un poco para convencerse él mismo.

Y para hacerla sentir mejor, tomó la tostada que le ofrecía.

-0-0-0-

Durante la tarde, después de haber pasado un tiempo con sus hermanos menores, Anthony se dio un baño y bajó a su despacho.

La cabeza aún le dolía, pero principalmente, se sentía un tonto. No recordaba la última vez que se había emborrachado de esa manera y su ego estaba completamente mascullado al saber el por qué había tomado esa decisión.

_Hecho: Kate Sheffield le había dicho que tenía su bendición para casarse con Edwina._

_Hecho: Él casi la besa (otra vez) para quitarle esas horribles ideas de la cabeza._

_Hecho: La idea de querer elegir a Kate por encima de todo y todos lo asustó tanto que se encerró en su despacho y empezó a tomar como un adolescente._

_Hecho: La noche había pasado y él no recordaba nada, lo que le causaba una vergüenza terrible._

_Hecho: Llevaba veinticuatro horas sin ver a Kate._

_Hecho: Tenía que actuar con urgencia y casarse con Edwina lo más rápido que fuera posible si no quería sufrir el resto de su corta existencia amando a Kate._

_Hecho: Por mucho que lo deseara, Kate no era para él._

Benedict volvió a sorprenderlo allí, frente a las joyas de la colección Bridgerton.

-¿Buscando el anillo de compromiso?-. Le preguntó.

Anthony se giró sobresaltado y algo en su cabeza hizo un _click_.

-¿Tú…?-. Algo le decía que tenía que estar alerta.

-Yo, tu hermano favorito. Tu padrino de bodas, ¿Lo recuerdas?

El pavor inundó por completo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

-¿Qué…qué pasó?

-Festejamos tu compromiso y tuvimos resaca-. Le dijo Benedict restándole importancia-. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los hombres?

Anthony asintió confuso, como si algo se le escapara…sin embargo Benedict lo observó con una sonrisa afable en el rostro y sin dar signos de preocupación alguna.

-Es un bonito anillo-. Le dijo Benedict.

Entonces giró su vista hacia la alianza de oro sencilla, que era adornada por un diamante de talla redonda.

Llevaba un cuarto de hora con la alianza entre sus dedos. En cuanto había abierto la colección, lo había tomado y había sabido que era el correcto.

El problema es que era el anillo correcto para la mano de Kate.

Mientras más lo veía, más se convencía de que sólo podía adornar los finos y elegantes dedos de Kate y aborrecía la idea de que alguien más lo lleve.

-No-. Le dijo a su hermano-. No es…no lo eligiré.

Y entonces, antes que Benedict pudiera verlo, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Fue un impulso, incapaz de soportar que alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas lo tomara.

Si bien él era el dueño legítimo de la colección de joyas Bridgerton, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido privar a sus hermanos de ellas. Todos, hombres y mujeres, sabían que podían recurrir a ella y tomar lo que quisieran.

Pero jamás soportaría ver ese anillo en manos de alguien que no fuese Kate, aún sabiendo que ella nunca lo usaría.

-¿Anthony?-. Lo llamó su hermano-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pediré la mano de la Srita. Sheffield esta noche. Estimo que no va a negarse y en cuanto me asegure su respuesta me dirigiré a su madre.

-¿Esta noche? No, no. No hagas eso.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?-. Le preguntó extrañado, con algo de sospecha-. No tiene sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

-Mañana por la noche es el baile de cierre de mamá-. Le dijo Benedict, moviendo los brazos de forma ridícula-. Mejor hazlo mañana, será más romántico.

-No me interesa ser romántico.

-Pero a mamá le gustaría-. Dijo Benedict algo desesperado-. ¿Qué te cuesta esperar un día más?

_¿Qué le costaba?_ Pensó Anthony. Su salud mental.

Un día más, estirando una situación que ya le ponía los pelos de punta.

Un día más, antes de aceptar lo inevitable. La mujer que se reuniera con él en el altar debía ser Edwina Sheffield.

Un día más, donde él podía soñar con su hermana y un mundo donde el dolor y el miedo de la pérdida no existiera.

Oh, diablos. Él realmente quería un día más con Kate en los jardines de Aubrey Hall. Y aunque jamás haría algo para lastimarla o aprovecharse de ella... ¿Podrían pasear por los jardines? Tal vez pudiera mostrarle el pueblo.

Tal vez incluso ella se riera y él escuchara su risa que tanto amaba sin sentir que estaba siendo un bastardo.

-Está bien. Lo haré mañana por la noche, pero ni un minuto más-. Le respondió con indiferencia a Benedict, sintiéndose el bastardo más egoísta del mundo. Pero el más feliz también.

Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba Kate?

* * *

La cena estaba próxima a servirse y los Duques de Hastings se reunieron con Benedict en la antesala del comedor.

-Tenemos un plan-. Informó Daphne.

-Ella tiene un plan, yo sólo me limité a seguirla-. Dijo Simon jocoso.

Benedict suspiró y esperó que Colin y Eloise, que bajaban por las escaleras tomados del brazo, se acercaran.

-Esto es perfecto, nadie sospechará que estamos conspirando-. Ironizó Eloise.

-Sabrán que estamos conspirando, pero no sabrán sobre qué-. Sonrió Colin.

-Logré convencer a Anthony de que espere hasta mañana para hacerle su proposición a la Srita. Sheffield-. Informó Benedict-. Pero…diablos, él parecía completamente seguro al respecto.

Colin y Eloise cruzaron una mirada.

-Pasamos la tarde con Kate Sheffield y ella…bueno, salvo su preocupación al respecto de la salud de Anthony, no manifestó nada más-. Dijo Colin con cuidado.

-Aunque tampoco parecía feliz-. Terció Eloise, intentando encontrar alguna grieta en la postura comedida de Kate.

-¿Están seguros que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-. Preguntó Simon algo contrariado-. Tal vez…tal vez no deberíamos meternos en esto, tal vez malinterpretamos todo.

Pero antes que Benedict le explicara que había escuchado muy bien a Anthony decir lo que dijo o que Colin le gritara que él sabía que eran el uno para el otro, Daphne susurró extasiada:

-¡Miren!

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la escalera. Anthony bajaba vestido impoluto, con su mejor traje de noche.

Él giró la cabeza por la sala, sin siquiera detenerse en ellos, buscando a alguien frenéticamente.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron cerca de la chimenea y cuando ellos siguieron su mirada, Kate Sheffield levantó sus ojos hacia la escalera.

Fue un segundo, que pasó desapercibido para todos en la sala, menos para quienes estaban observando con atención.

Anthony y Kate se sonrieron con un destello nostálgico en los ojos, como si fueran las únicas dos personas en toda la casa.

-Bueno, creo que eso lo aclara todo-. Dijo Eloise con una sonrisa-. Daphne, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

* * *

Anthony bajó las escaleras intentando mantener la calma. Antes había hablado con su madre, sobre su intención de finalmente elegir una esposa. A esa esposa.

Violet lo había mirado fijamente, con una expresión extraña y luego murmuró algo como “ _lo que tú digas, cariño”_ y se había ido, dejándolo confundido.

Así que se dirigió al salón, convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Tenía una familia que dependía de él y a la que amaba con locura, no tener el amor de una esposa era algo ínfimo en comparación a eso. Su plan siempre había sido el mismo y debía seguirlo.

_Edwina Sheffield. Edwina Sheffield. Edwina Sheffield._ Se repitió.

Pero entonces dio los últimos pasos sobre la escalera, y su cuerpo, su traicionero cuerpo, se dirigió hacia la estela de lirios y jabón que lo enloquecía.

Giró su cabeza buscándola, sin siquiera ser consciente de eso.

Y la vio, con un vestido lavanda que la hacía la mujer más hermosa de toda Inglaterra. De Europa. No, del mundo entero.

Kate Sheffield parada frente a la chimenea charlando amistosamente con Penélope Featherington.

Se dijo que observarla por un segundo no iba a matarlo, pero entonces ella levantó sus ojos hacia él y…

Dios, debía reunirse con ella.

Y como si una fuerza gravitacional los guiara, como si la sala estuviese completamente vacía, como si él mañana no le fuera a pedir la mano en matrimonio a su hermana incluso cuando había soñado con ella durante días, ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón.

-Lord Bridgerton-. Lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Creí que era Anthony.

-¿Aquí? Aquí es Lord Bridgerton-. Le dijo divertida-. Estaba preocupada por usted.

-¿Si?

-Estuvo enfermo.

Si no fuese ridículo, Kate hubiese asegurado que Anthony se había sonrojado.

-Oh, no es nada-. Hizo un ademan con las manos-. Pasé la tarde de ayer visitando a arriendados y comí alguna fruta caliente por el sol que me hizo mal.

Era la mentira más arrogante que había dicho en su vida, pero un hombre debía salvar su honor ¿No?

-Me alegro de que se encuentre mejor-. Le respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Estaba…

Pero entonces el encanto se rompió cuando Daphne y Simon se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Anthony! ¡Kate!-. Los saludó Daphne.

Simon levantó una ceja al oír gruñir a su cuñado.

-Qué suerte que te encuentro-. Le dijo su hermana a Kate que la miraba algo sorprendida.

-¿Todos los Bridgerton comparten esa tendencia a simular que todo encuentro es casual?-. Preguntó algo mordaz y cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, se llevó una mano a la boca con horror-. Yo lo siento muchí…

Pero Anthony ya estaba carcajeándose y se perdió la mirada cómplice que se dirigieron los Duques.

-En realidad-. Sonrió Daphne-. Quería presentarte a un amigo…

Anthony cesó su risa inmediatamente. Simon intentó controlar la suya.

Y sin más, Daphne tomó del brazo a una anonadada Kate y se la llevó a la otra punta del salón.

Bien lejos de él.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve enferma todo el día y recién pude terminar este capítulo que espero disfruten.  
> (No, no tomé alcohol como Anthony y no, tampoco comí fruta en mal estado)  
> Aún así, agradecería sus comentarios como mimos ;)  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. DÍA/TARDE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día/Tarde 2: Edwina le dice unas cuantas verdades a Kate y Anthony debe aprender a mentir mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos comentarios sobre este capítulo.  
> Si bien tengo muchas ganas de escribir a un Anthony celoso, no me pareció oportuno en esta historia hacer muchas escenas de un triángulo amoroso. Básicamente porque se trata de los sentimientos de Anthony y Kate y la lucha contra sus inseguridades.
> 
> Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y pasan varias cosas que pueden parecer escenas inconexas, pero que en realidad, sirven para darle un contexto a la gran noche final que será el último capítulo.
> 
> Tuve ganas de escribir con un poco más de humor, y espero lo disfruten.

En el desayuno, Simon Basset seguía riéndose.

-Basta-. Lo regañó su esposa-. Estás llamando la atención de todos.

-Es que…es que…-. Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse-. Tendrías que haber visto su cara.

Su esposa le dirigió una mirada sentida.

-¿Disfrutas bastante torturando a mi hermano?

-¡Estuvo a punto de dispararme!-. Le recordó Simon con una sonrisa-. ¡Tendrías que haber visto su cara!

Daphne lo dirigió al jardín, con la esperanza de que nadie más escuchara su charla.

-¿Funcionará?-. Le preguntó Daphne en un susurro-. Creí que iba a montar en cólera en medio del salón, pero se quedó allí, pasmado.

-Oh, querida esposa. Debes aprender algo de los hombres aún-. Le dijo Simon-. No somos tan sagaces mentalmente cuando se trata de sentimientos y comprender lo que nos pasa.

Daphne lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo besó.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dejen de besuquearse, es asqueroso-. Dijo la voz de Colin por detrás.

-¿Algún día podré librarme de ti, hermano?

-No, nunca. Jamás-. Entonces se dirigió a Simon-. ¿Viste su cara?

Daphne, duquesa de Hastings, solo rodó los ojos cuando su marido y su hermano rompieron en carcajadas una vez más.

* * *

Kate se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Edwina, seleccionando que vestido podía usar para bajar a desayunar.

Su estómago seguía siendo un manojo de nervios. En parte, porque era el último día de la fiesta campestre de los Bridgerton y ella sabía que Anthony pediría la mano de Edwina sin falta. En parte, porque había disfrutado muchísimo alejarse de Londres y no quería que su tiempo en Aubrey Hall se terminara.

Pensó que tal vez, una vez que Edwina se convierta en Lady Bridgerton, pasaría algún tiempo como invitada en la casa. Lo que le producía una sensación de horror tremenda.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le preguntó Edwina con una sonrisa-. Estás verde.

Kate le sonrió. Había evitado contarle a Edwina su charla con Lord Bridgerton en el afán de evitar lo inevitable. Lo que no tenía sentido, por supuesto. Él iba a pedirle matrimonio y su hermana iba a aceptar, pero al menos evitaría una charla corazón a corazón con ella.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-No lo parece.

-No todas tenemos la suerte de ser hermosas naturalmente, querida hermana-. Bromeó Kate intentando alejarse del foco de atención-. ¿Qué te parece usar este vestido color…?

-¿Quién era el hombre de ayer?-. Le preguntó Edwina, directa como siempre.

-¿Disculpa?

-La Duquesa de Hastings te arrastró hacia un hombre, ayer por la noche.

-¡Ah! El Sr. Craig MacLeod, un amigo de Daphne.

-¿MacLeod?-. Preguntó Edwina-. ¿Escocés?

-Sí-. Confirmó Kate-. No lo conocimos antes porque fue invitado personalmente por la Duquesa.

Edwina la miró fijamente, como tomando valor para preguntar.

-Y…¿Te agradó?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si tienes intenciones de continuar alguna amistad con el Sr. MacLeod.

Kate se rió y su risa sonó bastante triste.

-No seas tonta. No quiero continuar ninguna amistad con nadie.

Edwina frunció el ceño.

-Kate, ¿No quieres casarte?-. Le preguntó con franqueza-. Puedes decírmelo.

El estómago de Kate, que llevaba dos días sufriendo, dio otro vuelco.

-Claro que…por supuesto que…no te entiendo.

-Vives haciendo chistes sobre eso, como si no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que consigas marido. ¡Esta temporada es de las dos!

-Sí, bueno. No es como si fuera tan fácil para mí-. Dijo Kate mordazmente antes de que pudiera controlarse.

Edwina abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el tono empleado por su hermana mayor. Kate jamás se había dirigido a ella de esa manera.

-No es fácil porque ni siquiera lo intentas.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos con furia, Edwina pensó que debería haberse quedado callada. O que tendrían que haber tenido esta conversación mucho tiempo atrás.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Edwina. No encontré un minuto libre en mi agenda desde que decidiste que todos los hombres del país debían venir a hablarme para tener tu mano.

Kate se horrorizó cuando vio los ojos de su hermana se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero antes que pudiera disculparse, ella contraatacó:

-Al menos debo agradecer que finalmente estés siendo sincera.

-Eddie…

-No, no. Está bien. Odio que me ocultes cosas.

-No te oculto nada.

-¿De verdad vas a mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no estás mintiéndome?

Y Kate, que llevaba viviendo los peores días de su vida, largó a llorar.

Edwina se acercó despacio y colocó una mano sobre su espalda.

-Jamás te he mentido, Eddie.

-Lo sé-. Le respondió Edwina tranquilamente-. Pero te mientes a ti misma.

-Yo no…

-Oh, Kate. No lo entiendo. Si es tu deseo tener un criadero de corgis, lo aceptaré con gusto y te apoyaré en todo. Pero realmente creo que te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de tener lo que deseas.

Kate pensó en contarle la verdad, en decirle cómo se sentía cada vez que alguien la ignoraba para posar sus ojos en ella. En cuánto dolía que todos dieran por sentado que no conseguiría nada por si misma y que debía esperar la caridad de su hermana menor.

Pensó en contarle cómo se había enamorado de Anthony, cuánto ansiaba ver su sonrisa y cuánto deseaba ser ella la persona que lo consuele cuando esté triste. En cómo casi muere de preocupación al saberlo enfermo, en cómo aún en ese instante sentía deseos de salir corriendo y buscarlo por toda la casa para estar con él.

Pero simplemente no pudo. No podía hacerle eso a Edwina. No a la hermana más maravillosa que alguna vez pudo pedir, no a la mujer que merecía ser eternamente feliz.

-No me gusta Londres-. Dijo en cambio-. No quería tener una temporada en la sociedad, Eddie. No sirvo para esto, no sirvo para sonreír, no sirvo para bailar. Eventualmente, cuando volvamos a Somesert encontraré a alguien que quiera casarse conmigo.

Edwina permaneció callada unos segundos y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz suave.

-Sé que lo que voy a decirte no va a gustarte, pero he querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo-. Tomó una de las manos de Kate entre las suyas-. Dices que no sirves para esto, dices que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, pero la verdad es que jamás has intentado tenerla. Te aterra la idea.

Al ver que Kate no le respondió, sumida en sus pensamientos, Edwina continuó:

-Kate, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Eres divertida, amable, tienes el corazón más grande del mundo. Y lo único que haces es esconderte porque te convenciste de que no vales nada.

-Eso no es verdad…-. Murmuró Kate, por decir algo.

-Claro que es verdad. ¿Te crees que es fácil ser la _“incomparable de la temporada”_?-. Preguntó haciendo un gesto desdeñoso para defenestrar ese término-. ¡Lo odio! Todos y cada uno de los hombres que se me acercan dicen las mismas idioteces cada vez, qué el clima, qué el color de mi vestido, qué lo lindo de mis ojos-. Kate lanzó una risita ahogada-. Al menos tú puedes hablar realmente con ellos.

Kate se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su bata de noche.

-A ti te hablan, te cuentan cosas de verdad-. Continuó Edwina con voz enérgica-. Te consideran una persona y realmente envidio eso.

-Eddie…Yo…lo siento. Lo siento tanto. No quiero que pienses que…

-No pienso nada. Sé quién eres y cómo eres. Kate, ni siquiera te das cuenta…estás tan ciega a…Dios, no tienes ni idea ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces Edwina se levantó y lanzó una risa cantarina, antes de añadir con cierta malicia:

-Oh, no pienso decírtelo. Te lo mereces por haberte guardado tanto tiempo tus sentimientos.

-¡Edwina!

-Y no creas que me engañas. Ahora mismo estás conteniéndote para no contarme todo lo que se te cruza por esa mente tuya.

-¡Edwina! ¿A qué te refieres con lo “que está pasando”?

-Lo siento, querida hermana mayor. Pero deberás darte cuenta solita.

Y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Violet tuvo que contener su risa cuando su hijo mayor se anunció ante la puerta de su dormitorio. 

-Cariño, qué alegría verte recuperado.

Anthony tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Lo siento, madre. Por perderme parte de tu fiesta.

Violet le indicó que se sentara y él tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón de su tocador, como cuando era pequeño.

Qué curioso, pensó Violet. Como ese hombre que era el respetado vizconde, con fama de ser indomable y bastante arisco, se encogía en su tocador, buscando su consejo.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño? -. Le preguntó risueña-. Estás bastante taciturno últimamente.

-Estaba preguntándome…-. Empezó Anthony algo contrariado-. En realidad, quería informarte que Daphne se tomó el atrevimiento de traer un invitado a tu final de fiesta, madre.

Oh, él incluso actuó como si le fuera indiferente. Violet debió combatir sus ganas de reír.

-¿Estás acusando a tu hermana? ¿Cómo el día que viniste corriendo a mis faldas porque Daphne derritió tus soldaditos de madera en la chimenea?

Vio a Anthony sonrojarse nuevamente, pero esta vez no pudo precisar si fue de vergüenza o de ira.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que sé lo importante que es para ti estar parejos en número y con el agregado de…¿Quién es él?

-Vaya, te tardaste bastante en preguntar.

Su hijo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, todo confiado en que estaba siendo el maestro de la discreción.

-Tu hermana-. Se apiadó Violet-. Fue a visitar a tu tía Billie y el joven Craig MacLeod era un invitado de tu tío George.

Anthony empezó a murmurar entre dientes.

-Qué suerte que nuestra querida Daphne está siempre disponible a traer extraños a nuestra casa…¿No la casamos precisamente para que dejara de molest…?

-¡Anthony Bridgerton!

-¿Qué?

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar que tu hermana se casó porque no la queríamos en nuestra familia!

-Yo…¡No, claro que no!-. Se disculpó.

-Y tampoco te atrevas a decir que las mujeres sólo sabemos organizar fiestas.

-¡Eso jamás saldría de mi boca!

-Entonces maneja tu enojo y dime realmente por qué estás tan iracundo.

Su hijo cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de incorporarse con falsa seguridad.

-No es nada, madre. Te veo más tarde.

* * *

Cuando Anthony salió al jardín, después del almuerzo. Su mirada se fijó en Kate paseando con un vestido color azul con su hermana Edwina.

No, él se fijó en Edwina. No en Kate. O al menos eso se repitió mientras las observaba rodear los bancos de piedra que estaban cerca de los rosales.

Pensó en reunirse con ellas, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía acercarse a Kate si contaba con compañía?

A Edwina, se repitió. Acercarse a Edwina.

-¡Hermano!-. La voz de Eloise lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¡Qué suerte que te encuentro!

Observó a Eloise llegar hasta él, seguida de Hyacinth.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta de verme?

-Hace siglos que no te veo-. Le respondió Eloise con una sonrisa-. No eres mi hermano favorito pero aún así tolero tu presencia.

-¿Cómo que no soy tu hermano favorito?-. Le recriminó con falsa indignación-. ¡Soy el que te proporciona una dote, así que compórtate!

Hyacinth aprovechó para incorporarse a la pelea.

-¡Eres mi hermano favorito!

-¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?-. Le preguntó Anthony con resignación.

-Sí, pero eres mi hermano favorito.

La risa de Eloise llamó la atención de las hermanas Sheffield quienes los saludaron con leves inclinaciones.

Como Eloise se encaminó hacia ellas, Anthony, tomando la mano de Hyacinth, no vio más remedio que seguirla, convenciéndose en que era un gran, gran hermano y que Eloise debería elegirlo su favorito.

Hicieron las presentaciones de rigor y Hyacinth parecía extasiada con conocer a la _“infame Kate Sheffield dueña del mazo de la muerte”_

-¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de eso?-. Le recriminó Anthony.

-Lo sabe todo el mundo, hermano-. Le respondió Hyacinth con absoluta tranquilidad-. Mi doncella no paraba de hablar de eso.

Anthony se salvó de matar a su hermana menor porque su madre, acompañada por Daphne, Simon y Colin, se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hyacinth Bridgerton! ¿Quién te dio permiso para escarparte de tu clase y salir con mis invitados?

-Eloise-. Respondió rápidamente más pequeña del clan.

Violet se giró hacia su otra hija.

-Anthony nos dejó-. Dijo, también, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Todos miraron al vizconde.

-Fue culpa de la Srita. Sheffield-. Dijo entonces Anthony con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De cuál de las dos?-. Preguntó Colin riendo.

Su madre rodó los ojos con fastidio, pidiéndole perdón a sus dos invitadas. Edwina parecía contrariada, pero Kate había entrado rápidamente en el juego familiar.

-Se refiere a Edwina-. Dijo con rapidez.

-De algunos de ustedes se espera cierta madurez-. Murmuró Violet con cansancio.

Por supuesto, ninguno de sus hijos se dio por aludido.

-Kate-. Llamó Daphne entonces-. ¡Te estaba buscando! Pensaba dar un paseo por el pueblo y..

Anthony sintió una bola de palamallo asentándose en su estómago.

-Qué amable de su parte-. Dijo Kate algo contrariada-. Ayer paseamos con la Srita. Eloise y el Sr. Colin por el pueblo.

-¿De veras?-. Preguntó Anthony lanzándole una mirada curiosa a Colin que seguía sonriendo.

-Ya me conoces, me gusta entretener a nuestros invitados.

Si Anthony no hubiera pasado dos días de infierno, lleno de alcohol y con sus sentidos completamente embotados, si no tuviese que convivir con ese nudo apretado en su garganta y esa punzada doliente en su corazón, se hubiera percatado que sus hermanos tramaban algo.

Pero él había estado peleando contra todos sus demonios, constantemente, desde hacía semanas. Más precisamente desde que conoció a Kate Sheffield. Y como estaba dolido, perdido en sus sentimientos y aún errático, no se percató de nada y Daphne arremetió con la estocada mortal.

-Oh, Kate. No lo sabía. En realidad, Simon y yo teníamos que acompañar a nuestro amigo MacLeod al pueblo ya que desea…

-¡La Señorita Sheffield no puede!-. Exclamó Anthony en voz demasiado alta antes que pudiera pensar qué estaba haciendo.

Cuando las cabezas de todos se giraron hacia él, quedó paralizado.

-Kate, ¿Ya tenías algún plan? -. Preguntó Edwina divertida, devolviéndole el golpe a su hermana.

-Ehm, no-. Respondió Kate, mirando fijamente a Anthony que parecía estar cerca de sufrir un ataque.

Ella nunca lo había visto así, completamente fuera de su elemento.

Estaba enojado y algo confundido. Buscó sus ojos, tratando de entenderlo, pero Anthony le rehusó la mirada.

Tal vez, él la necesitaba para que avalara su relación con Edwina, pensó con dolor.

-No tengo problema en acompañarlos-. Le dijo a los Duques ignorando la punzada de dolor que se instalaba en su, ya maltrecho, estómago.

-Pero no puedes irte-. La sorprendió Anthony.

Daphne tomó la mano Simon fuertemente y Eloise se apoyó sobre Colin. Por supuesto, nada pasó desapercibido para Violet Bridgerton, que miró a sus hijos con perspicacia.

-De veras no creo que…

-Anthony, ¿Para qué necesitas a la Srita. Sheffield?-. Preguntó Violet con sospecha.

-Es…lo que pasa es que…-. Se estrujó las manos nerviosamente-. ¡Ella tiene un perro!

Colin casi rompe en carcajadas y sólo el codo de Eloise clavado en su estómago lo impidió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Newton en todo esto?-. Preguntó entonces Kate, confundida.

-Estaba pensando en comprarle un perro a Hyacinth.

-¿DE VERDAD?-. Gritó Hyacinth extasiada.

-¡ANTHONY BRIDGERTON NI SE TE OCURRA!-. Gruñó su madre.

-Y la Srita. Sheffield es la única persona que conozco que tiene un perro…

-¿De veras? ¿La única persona en todo el mundo que tiene un perro?-. Preguntó Simon sin poder contenerse.

-…Y sería muy útil sus consejos para que Hyacinth aprenda sobre responsabilidad-. Terminó Anthony ignorando todos los comentarios que susurraban sus hermanos.

Edwina rompió a reír, sin vergüenza, murmurando algo que sonó peligrosamente a _“Dios los cría..”_

Lo que siguió, por supuesto, fue una típica escena Bridgerton llena de gruñidos, risas y algún que otro golpe.

Pero finalmente, él se salió con la suya. Y sus hermanos, las hermanas Sheffield y Simon Basset terminaron pasando el resto de la tarde en un picnic improvisado que consistió en burlarse de Anthony, pensar razas de perros para Hyacinth y buscar lugares en el mapa donde él pudiera exiliarse cuando su madre lo encuentre luego de entregarle el regalo a su hermana menor.

No pudo quejarse.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus aposentos a prepararse para la cena, Kate tomó el brazo de Anthony con delicadeza, separándolo del resto del grupo.

-No tienes que hacer esto-. Le dijo suavemente.

Él la miró confundido, con los recuerdos de la tarde aún demasiados frescos en su memoria.

-¿Disculpa?

-Disfruté muchísimo pasar esta última tarde contigo y tus hermanos-. Él le sonrió-. Pero no es necesario de que me convenzas acerca de que eres una buena persona…

Anthony tragó saliva y se negó a escuchar lo que seguía.

-No lo hice por…

-…Sé quién eres y sé que serás un buen esposo para mi hermana-. Dijo con la voz rota.

Ella se fue, dejándolo solo con todos sus demonios en alto.

La última tarde en Aubrey Hall había sido perfecta. Había estado llena de risas y bromas y hacía años que no se divertía así.

Pero entonces Kate le había recordado con exactitud lo que llevaba todo el día intentando negar.

La novia que portaría el velo en la iglesia iba a ser Edwina.

Edwina, quién tenía una risa comedida y una voz tranquila. Edwina, que podía vestir los colores del arcoíris y él jamás se percataría.

Edwina, a quién casi no recordaba.

Y si tenía alguna duda, el dolor que le provocó ver a Kate subir por las escaleras con actitud alicaída, le recordó la razón principal de todo ese lío.

Debía ser Edwina, porque de ella no estaba enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie Bridgerton y George Rokesby son los tíos de Anthony y hermanos y pertenecen a la saga "Rokesby". Viven cerca de Aubrey Hall y me pareció oportuno que nuestro nuevo amigo salga de allí. ¿Por qué? Porque Violet se encargaba de traer hombres pocos atractivos a sus fiestas y Anthony hubiese subestimado a todos ellos, pero ahora aparece un nuevo elemento al que él no conoce y no puede controlar y eso está matándolo. 
> 
> Espero que nos leamos pronto, en la noche final.


	5. Noche 2- FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noche 2: Cuando todo puede salir condenadamente bien...o condenadamente mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son las tres de la mañana, estoy medio enferma y no puedo creer que haya escrito 17 hojas para darle fin a esta historia.
> 
> No tenía intenciones de darle forma de Craig MacLeod pero me lo pidieron y espero haber cumplido con las expectativas.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Era bastante curioso como el tiempo transcurría inversamente proporcional a los deseos de las personas.

Anthony había pasado gran parte de su vida asumiendo que moriría de forma prematura. Y había deseado, de forma simplista, que ese momento llegara.

Oh, no es que él tuviera deseos suicidas, pero había aceptado su muerte y creía que cuando finalmente llegara se abrazaría a ella como una vieja amiga.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Anthony contempló con furia el reloj que había heredado de su padre.

Los minutos avanzaban sin descanso y por tonto que fuera, casi podía jugar que lo hacían más rápido de lo habitual.

No podía mentirse tanto a si mismo como para negar que estaba aterrado. Sabía que en cuánto saliera por esa puerta, toda su vida cambiaría irremediablemente.

Y no sabía qué hacer. Toda su vida había sido valiente, responsable e impulsivo. Había cuidado de su familia, había trabajado para dejar una herencia de respeto y trabajo y había aceptado sus limitaciones y carencias con cierta humildad.

Se había divertido, había protagonizado sus escándalos. Se había acostado con mujeres de las que no recordaba ni el nombre. Había tomado alcohol en exceso e ido a fiestas de dudosa reputación.

Había hecho amigos, algunos mejores que otros. Había cuidado a sus hermanos en Eton, había bailado y jugado con cada una de sus hermanas.

Los había llenado a todos de confianza. Los había protegido y les había enseñado a defenderse.

Creía estar en paz. Estaba seguro de que estaba en paz.

Pero ahora, aferrado al escritorio donde tres noches antes había consolado a Kate, sentía unos deseos pueriles de ponerse a gritar.

Daría lo que fuera, un brazo, su fortuna, su título, por tener un día más con Kate.

Un día más de ella agitando el Mazo de la Muerte de forma amenazante, la quería en su despacho con los ojos relampagueantes de desafío, la quería en la biblioteca mirándolo como si fuera su héroe, la quería en el jardín de Aubrey Hall recibiendo un tulipán que él le obsequiara, o jugando con Hyacinth como en la tarde.

El conocimiento de lo mucho que deseaba a Kate, y no sólo de la forma más primitiva posible, lo tenía atrincherado de pavor.

¿Cómo haría para afrontar una década más de vida sabiendo que debería separarse de Kate para siempre? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no tenía más que migajas para ofrecerle?

Contuvo el impulso de tomar un vaso y perderse nuevamente.

Era un hombre, después de todo, y debía enfrentarse a ello.

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su letargo.

-¿Puedo?-. Preguntó Simon ingresando a la biblioteca con una sonrisa.

-¿Irte de la familia? Sí, claro-. Le respondió Anthony con sorna.

Puede que su mejor amigo esté casado con su hermana y sean asquerosamente felices, pero eso no iba a interrumpir la misión de Anthony de hacer la vida de Simon desgraciada a cada momento.

-Es por eso por lo que soy tu único amigo-. Le dijo Simon riéndose.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa?

-Oh, ¿Ya no es tu hermana?

Anthony le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Dejó de ser mi problema el día que decidió casarse contigo.

Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Anthony nunca podría desentenderse de sus hermanos por mucho que lo quisiera. En parte porque había crecido con esa responsabilidad, en parte porque era tan metiche como el resto de la familia.

-Está con Eloise buscando un vestido para la Srita. Featherington.

-No voy a preguntar.

-Siéndote honesto, no entendí su explicación, pero me limité a asentir.

-Cobarde.

-Pronto aprenderás que asentir es la base de un sano matrimonio.

Anthony se tensó, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Simon.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Simon retomó la charla con voz suave.

-Estos días estuve pensando mucho en nuestro tiempo en Eton.

Anthony pareció salir de su propia mente.

-¿Cuándo éramos jóvenes y apuestos?

-Exactamente-. Concordó Simon-. En realidad…te tenía cierta envidia-. Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

Su amigo giró con sorpresa.

-¿Tú? ¿El niño prodigio de Eton? ¿El Señor _“no necesito papel y lápiz porque hago cálculos matemáticos complejos de forma mental”_?

El Duque lanzó una carcajada.

-Nunca pudiste superar eso-. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón donde estaba sentado y giró su vista hacia uno de los ventanales-. No, en realidad te envidiaba porque tenías un lugar donde volver. Una familia que te estaba esperando.

Anthony permaneció callado unos instantes.

Siempre había existido esa verdad entre ellos, pero nunca la habían expresado en voz alta. Era un secreto a voces, algo callado por los dos.

-Lo siento, Sim-. Le dijo retomando el diminutivo que usaba cuando eran niños-. Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero tu padre era un idiota.

Simon soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé. Supongo que siempre lo supe, pero no lo sabía hasta hace poco, ¿No es gracioso?-. Entonces lanzó una risa-. Tuvo que llegar Daphne para decirme de forma clara que no era mi culpa el padre que me tocó.

Anthony inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

-Es bastante inteligente, nuestra querida Daph. Pero no se lo digas o estará insoportable.

-Lo es. Todos ustedes son una cosa bastante peculiar, si me preguntas.

-Creí que pensabas que estábamos todos locos.

-Lo están, lo están-. Afirmó. Entonces se puso serio-. Supongo que es una suerte que me hayas obligado, a punta de pistola, a formar parte de esta familia.

-No te equivoques, Sim. Yo intentaba matarte, la que te obligó a entrar fue Daphne-. Le respondió Anthony jocoso-. Y ya no puedes arrepentirte.

-Nunca me arrepentí. Ni un segundo lo dudé, ni cuando estaba besando a tu hermana en el jardín donde nos encontraste.

Entonces Anthony se puso rígido de pronto y Simon lo supo. Simplemente lo supo, algo había pasado con él y Kate Sheffield, algo poco decente.

-No me recuerdes eso.

-Oh, pero tenías razón. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan feliz de estar equivocado, querido viejo amigo. Fui un estúpido al negarme a dicha felicidad.

Anthony no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

* * *

-Deberías usar el vestido azul-. Sugirió Kate en voz baja.

Edwina se giró a verla, algo sorprendida.

-¿No te parece demasiado…elegante? Es una reunión campestre.

-Estás hermosa con ese vestido-. Entonces añadió-. Eddie, sabes que sólo quiero que seas feliz ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que si!

Kate se dio vuelta para que su hermana pequeña no la vea con los ojos húmedos. Fue hasta su armario y sacó un vestido color violeta que nunca había usado.

Pensó en reportarse enferma, pero ¿Cómo la haría parecer eso? Y ella nunca había sido una cobarde.

Pero lo era, se dijo a si misma. Era una cobarde.

Había tenido tanto miedo al rechazo que se había escudado atrás del desdén. Le aterraba tanto la idea de que nadie la mirara nunca por quién era verdaderamente que se había convencido y había convencido a todos de que su vida estaba tal como quería.

Había creado una historia, una fantasía, en la que la soledad era la actriz principal. Y le había resultado hasta que conoció a Anthony Bridgerton.

Porque cuando lo conoció, ella deseó ser la protagonista de todas esas novelas que leía su hermana, deseó que él la mire con la mirada iluminada cada vez que entrara a la habitación, que desee estar con ella, que le regale flores como nunca nadie lo había hecho, que comparta con ella las tardes de juegos en familia.

Kate renunciaría a todo su orgullo en ese mismo instante para tener una tarde más con Anthony Bridgerton.

Pero era una fantasía, se recordó. Una fantasía tonta que había tejido en su mente.

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que viviría eternamente con la duda. Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde, si se hubiera mostrado más receptiva, amable e incluso más simpática ¿hubiese existido la oportunidad de que Anthony la eligiera en lugar de Edwina?

No escuchó a Edwina salir del cuarto y una lágrima rebelde bajó por su mejilla.

Jamás lo sabría.

* * *

Benedict subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera que conducía al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Entró sin tocar y Anthony lo observó levantando una ceja.

-Es realmente placentero ver cómo el dinero invertido en tu educación dio frutos, hermano.

Benedict lo ignoró.

-Me enteré de que ahora tendremos un perro-. Dijo sonriente mientras Anthony gemía.

-Madre ha dejado dolorosamente claro que no habrá ningún perro en su casa.

-Hyacinth estará destrozada.

-Lo sé-. Suspiró Anthony con pena-. Así que le dije que yo tendría un perro y ella podría venir a cuidarlo cuando quisiera.

Benedict largó una carcajada.

-Una esposa y un perro en la misma semana.

Anthony no quiso analizar lo que eso significaba, así que cambió de tema.

-¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde? Madre se quejó durante horas de tu ausencia.

-Estaba cabalgando un rato-. Dijo sentándose sobre la cama de su hermano-. Hace años que no salía a cabalgar por los jardines de casa.

-Sí, sé lo que se siente.

-Entonces me topé con el amigo de Daphne dibujando el puente del lago y perdí el tiempo hablando de arte con él-. Explicó Benedict.

-¿MacLeod?-. Preguntó Anthony no pudiendo disimular su interés-. ¿Es un artista?

Se había mantenido escrupulosamente lejos de MacLeod porque sabía con dolorosa certeza que, en cuanto entablara charla un poco más profunda que dos saludos cordiales, insultaría al hombre.

Lo cuál era completamente ridículo, ya que el pobre diablo sólo se había presentado en su casa, invitado por su hermana, y se había comportado estupendamente, sonriendo a menudo, bailando con las jóvenes y siendo sumamente respetuoso con su madre.

Pero Anthony había decidido que lo odiaba y como no quería que nadie le quitara ese sentimiento, ni tampoco quería ahondar en su origen, se mantuvo lejos del hombre.

-Lo es-. Informó Benedict-. O al menos quiere serlo. Al parecer a su padre no le gusta, quiere que aprenda un poco sobre el campo.

-Un hombre respetable debería saber sobre la tierra.

Benedict se contuvo para no rodar los ojos. Pocas veces su hermano adoptaba una postura esnobista y estirada sobre la gente, pero cuando lo hacía, parecía un niño caprichoso.

-Los segundos hijos tenemos suerte de poder elegir otras cosas, querido hermano.

-¿Es un segundo hijo?-. Preguntó con horror-. ¿Tiene al menos una porción de tierra para vivir?

Benedict lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza de pronto.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que la gente tenga un título?

-No, claro que no es eso. Solo quería asegurarme que fuera una persona de fiar-. Dijo Anthony algo avergonzado-. Sabes que…

-Sí, lo sé-. Lo interrumpió Benedict con paciencia-. Es uno de esos momentos en los que te pones el traje de vizconde-. Anthony hizo un gesto avergonzado-. Y es un tercer hijo.

Vio con placer como su hermano tuvo que morderse los labios para no acotar nada más.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo en la casa de la tía Billie?-. Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Su padre es socio del tío George-. Benedict pensó que así deberían sentirse los oficiales cuando pasaban un parte de guerra a un general particularmente arisco-. Al parecer se cansó de que Craig no se interesara en las tierras de su familia y le pidió al tío George que lo instruya en el tema.

-Tía Billie debe estar feliz de tener a quién aleccionar sobre la cebada-. Murmuró Anthony con algo de sorna. Su tía lo había vuelto loco los primeros meses tras la muerte de su padre, preocupadísima por el destino de Aubrey Hall.

-Ya la conoces-. Concedió Benedict-. Así que en cuanto Daphne le dio la oportunidad de fugarse, la aceptó.

-Parece un buen hombre-. Admitió con cierta resignación.

-Lo parece. Pero no debes preocuparte por él.

Anthony sintió el terror bajando por su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es obvio que te preocupa porque entabló cierta amistad con la Srita. Sheffield. No tu futura esposa, con la hermana.

-No creo que Kate entable amistad tan fácilmente con nadie-. Dijo con cierto aire desdeñoso.

-Ahora que Kate estará bajo tu protección, puedes espantar a todos los pretendientes no aptos.

Ah, la cara de su hermano se transformó en un poema. Hubo un momento de confusión, otro de entendimiento y finalmente el pavor se apoderó de él.

Benedict se repitió que estaba siendo cruel solo para salvar a su hermano del desastre.

-Supongo que podrías deslindarte de esa responsabilidad, aunque a los ojos de la sociedad quedará mal si no te preocuparas por el bienestar de tu cuñada-. Anthony no respondió-. Mi consejo es que le consigas un marido pronto, para no tener que hacerte cargo de ella.

Anthony abrió la boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ella. Finalmente, luego de tomar aire y con aire derrotado murmuró en voz baja.

-Kate se merece lo mejor del mundo. Claro que…por supuesto que velaré por ella.

Benedict sintió deseos de gritar en cuanto abandonó la habitación. ¿Cuán terco podía ser su hermano? Si se notaba a leguas lo enamorado que estaba de la otra Sheffield.

Anthony se quedó unos minutos más en su habitación, aún sintiendo como el miedo se había instalado en él.

Benedict tenía razón, debería hacerse cargo de Kate. Debería conseguirle un marido, alguien que la amara, alguien que la valorara como el diamante que era.

Sintió deseos de vomitar y abrió la boca para tomar aire.

No podía ni siquiera pensar en alguien acercándose a Kate, ni mucho menos pidiendo su mano…ni mucho menos besándola como él lo había hecho en su despacho. Ni tampoco tocándola como él lo había hecho. En sueños. Ni siquiera había sido real, pero ya estaba desesperado por pensar en alguien más dejando una estela de besos por su cuerpo.

Pero él también tenía razón. Y Kate se merecía lo mejor del mundo. Un marido que la amara, que le diera hijos, que tomara su mano en la vejez. Merecía alguien que pudiera ofrecerle más que un puñado de años.

Así que cuando finalmente dejó su dormitorio, lo hizo convencido de que nada podía alejarlo de su objetivo.

Iba a pedir la mano de Edwina en matrimonio. E iba a asegurarse que Kate fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, lejos de él.

* * *

Craig MacLeod no era tonto, pese a lo que su padre decía habitualmente de él. No era tan fuerte como sus hermanos y nunca había sobresalido en las actividades físicas, pero no era tonto.

Solo que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para que su padre se sintiera orgullo, ni lo suficientemente triunfador como para que sus hermanos lo respetaran. Así que, el tercer hijo de Angus MacLeod, el respetado marqués de Lothian, había aprendido a hacer su propio camino ignorando lo que el resto opinara de él.

Sabía que nunca heredaría el título y ciertamente estaba muy feliz por ello. La idea de pavonearse entre lores lo ponía enfermo.

También sabía que nunca sería tan apuesto como su hermano Evan, el segundo de los hijos del marqués, que había heredado los rizos y los ojos claros de su madre. Por lo que sin título y sin una belleza deslumbrante tampoco podía aspirar a una joven casadera con una gran dote.

Lo que realmente tampoco era un problema para él, pero al parecer si era motivo de preocupación para su padre.

Un tercer hijo sin tierras, sin aptitudes para el ejército y sin esperanzas de un matrimonio ventajoso para la familia, era una vergüenza para su padre.

Así que cuando su padre le informó, sin lugar a réplicas, que viajaría a Kent a visitar a un viejo socio quién lo instruiría en el arte de cultivar la tierra, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Aprendería lo necesario y tomaría la pequeña porción de tierra que su padre le brindaba. Trabajaría en ella y haría su camino oportunamente. Un hombre debía saber cuándo rendirse.

Sin embargo, en cuanto los Duques de Hastings aparecieron en la casa de Lord Roskeby y le dieron la oportunidad de escaparse por unos días de la tediosa tarea de aprender sobre sistemas de riegos y cultivos, la aceptó gustoso.

Craig MacLeod, tercer hijo del marqués de Lothian, había pasado toda su vida siendo marginado en su casa, subestimado y un poco relegado, así que sabía perfectamente reconocer a alguien cuando estaba fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Y en cuanto vio a Kate Sheffield parada al margen del magnífico jardín donde Lady Bridgerton daba el baile que clausuraba la fiesta campestre, supo que la pobre mujer era la persona más desdichada del mundo.

Y como Craig era un buen tipo, se acercó a ella.

* * *

Cuando Anthony bajó al baile, estaba casi seguro de que su cuerpo estaba caminando en la dirección correcta, pero no podía recordar haberle dado la orden.

Sentía una extraña desconexión entre su cabeza y su cuerpo. Se sentía flotando alrededor de él y aunque sabía que estaban tocando música, no podía escucharla con claridad.

Parecía que todos sus sentidos se habían embotado. Tenía la vista un poco nublada, los oídos algo tapados. Y su corazón latía tan frenéticamente que temía que alguien más lo escuchara latir.

Llegó al jardín donde su madre decidió realizar el último baile. El clima había acompañado estupendamente y se sentía en el aire el aroma de las flores floreciendo, o al menos eso debería estar pasando.

Lo primero que vio en cuanto cruzó las puertas fue a Kate, por supuesto.

Su Kate, más hermosa que ninguna, charlando amistosamente con Penelope Featherington. Vistiendo un vestido de color violeta que no recordaba haberle visto. Intentó memorizarla, detalle por detalle, antes de perderla para siempre.

-¿Anthony?-. Lo llamó Eloise.

-El, estás hermosa-. Le dijo al verla llegar con su vestido de noche, intentando disimular que la voz se le quebraba al hablar.

Su hermana le clavó la mirada, y como siempre fue una mirada llena de sinceridad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto. Algo cansado, tal vez.

Eloise sintió deseos de llorar, viendo a su hermano completamente roto frente a ella. Nada de lo que habían intentado había funcionado y Anthony parecía determinado a ser infeliz.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, con algo de enojo. No sabía por qué Anthony actuaba así y seguramente tendría sus motivos, pero deseaba de todo corazón poder hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Anthony había sido un hermano y un padre para todos ellos. Habían relegado en él la responsabilidad de ser el patriarca, el responsable de toda la familia. Y la verdad era que Anthony no había elegido nacer primero, ni ser el heredero de Edmund.

-Quería decirte que…-. Eloise trató de serenarse porque sabía que, si su hermano se percataba de que algo estaba mal, haría un escándalo-. Sé que no soy muy cariñosa contigo, pero quería decirte que te amo.

Vio como él tragaba en seco y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque rápidamente las escondió.

-El, claro que eres cariñosa.

-No, no lo soy. Vivo criticando a todos y a veces siento que lo único que hago es quejarme. A veces deseo cambiar, pero…

-Claro que no, cariño. Eres perfecta, así como eres.

Eloise le dio un abrazo y sintió como Anthony se aferraba a ella como si fuera su último bastión de seguridad.

-También te amo, hermana.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Entonces su hermano levantó la vista, inconscientemente, y Eloise pudo ver como su mirada conectaba con la de Kate Sheffield.

Fue una cosa hermosa y horrenda de ver al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron perdidos en su mundo por un instante, con el anhelo marcado en la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos encontró la fuerza para sonreírse y apartaron la mirada rápidamente.

Eloise sintió deseos de gritarles a ambos. Pero se calló, porque si habían decidido que su vida sería así, entonces deberían tener un motivo tan fuerte que fuera capaz de vencer al amor que, era obvio, se tenían.

-Vas a tener que disculparme, hermana-. Le dijo Anthony simulando que nada había pasado-. Tengo que pedirle un baile a la Señorita Sheffield.

Ella deseó que se encaminara hacia Kate, pero él se dirigió hacia Edwina.

* * *

Kate apartó dolorosamente la mirada cuando Anthony se dirigió hacia Edwina e intentó controlar su respiración.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le preguntó Penelope preocupada.

-Sí, solo desearía tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Penelope no le mencionó que estaban al aire libre, porque era una buena amiga y Kate parecía estar sufriendo, perdida en su mundo.

-Señorita Sheffield-. Interrumpió el Sr. MacLeod. Ambas inclinaron su cabeza-. ¿Podría pedirle que bailara conmigo?

Kate no quería bailar, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar parada allí, esperando ver como todas sus fantasías se estrellaban contra el suelo.

-Claro. Será un placer.

Y luego de despedirse de Penelope con una sonrisa forzada, aceptó la mano que MacLeod le ofrecía.

-¿Está bien?-. Le preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, un poco cansada.

-Es una magnífica fiesta-. Le comentó entonces-. Mire…no quiero ser indiscreto, pero la estuve observando y…no parece estar bien. Si desea que la lleve con su madre, me lo dirá ¿Verdad?

Kate le sonrió sinceramente. Era un buen tipo ese Craig MacLeod.

-Por supuesto, le aseguro que solo es cansancio.

Él no le creyó, por supuesto. Pero como era un caballero y principalmente una buena persona, no le dijo nada más.

-Yo también odiaba las fiestas-. Le dijo en cambio, y ante la mirada curiosa de ella, prosiguió-. Mi madre ama brindar fiestas, dice que afianza su lugar como marquesa-. Kate soltó una risita y él fue bastante feliz con eso-. Pero un tercer hijo no es muy interesante para las madres y habitualmente me mantengo lejos el salón esperando que se me permita desaparecer.

-Es una suerte, señor, que usted tenga permitido desaparecer.

Craig MacLeod le sonrió, con una sonrisa amistosa que ninguno de sus hermanos podría tener. Entonces subió su mano por su espalda, casi a la altura de los hombros y le hizo un breve ademán cariñoso para reconfortarla.

No sabía que la pasaba a esa mujer, pero le parecía injusto que una muchacha tan simpática estuviera tan triste.

Kate se sonrojó contra la sensación de seguridad que ese extraño le brindó y por un instante, cerró los ojos y pensó en olvidarse de todo lo que llevaba cargando consigo los últimos días.

* * *

-No puedo creer que no estemos haciendo nada-. Le dijo Colin a Daphne y Simon, que se encontraban mirando pasmados como Anthony llevaba a Edwina Sheffield hacia la mitad de la pista de baile.

-No puede ser tan idiota-. Murmuró Simon sin preocuparse por ser educado-. Van a ser infelices los tres.

Daphne parecía a punto de gritar.

-¡Que alguien los interrumpa!-. Gimió Colin algo desesperado.

Entonces Daphne tomó del brazo a Simon y exclamó furiosa:

-Vamos a bailar.

-¿Ahora?-. Le preguntó Colin pasmado.

-Sí y si algo sale mal fingiré desmayarme en medio de la pista.

Y sin más arrastró a Simon al medio de la pista, colocándose cerca de Anthony mientras lo miraba con furia.

Colin vio que Eloise, del otro lado del jardín, seguía el ejemplo de su hermana mayor y corría a buscar a Benedict para posicionarse cerca de Anthony y Edwina.

-¡Maldición!-. Masculló Colin sin preocuparse si alguien podía escucharlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el jardín con desesperación.

-¡Penelope! ¡Penelope!-. Gritó mientras atropellaba a un par de personas para llegar a ella-. Baila conmigo-. Le pidió desesperado.

Penelope ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a decir nada cuando se encontró siendo arrastrada hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

Edwina contuvo el deseo de girar los ojos mientras Anthony la guiaba a la pista para bailar.

Lord Bridgerton le caía bien. Parecía ser más inteligente que el resto de los aristócratas y por lo que le había contado Eloise, tras esa fachada de desalmado se encontraba un hombre con un gran corazón.

Pero en esos momentos, le parecía la persona más estúpida del mundo. Junto a su hermana, por supuesto.

Era irónico que dos de las personas más inteligentes que conocía se comportaran como idiotas al mismo tiempo.

Las primeras notas de un vals empezaron a sonar en cuanto se posicionaron en medio de la pista. Entonces él, con la mirada completamente ida y la voz sonando lejana, sacó charla:

-Señorita Sheffield, es un…

-Déjeme agradecerle por esta velada, Lord Bridgerton-. Lo interrumpió Edwina sin preocuparse por ser educada-. No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerle su invitación.

La interrupción sirvió para que al menos él la mirara a los ojos.

-Gracias, pero es todo mérito de mi madre.

-Sí, discutimos con Kate sobre ello-. Por supuesto, él _realmente_ le prestó atención cuando mencionó el nombre de su hermana-. Mi madre dice que usted es el anfitrión ya que es su casa, Kate argumenta que su madre envió las invitaciones.

Él lanzó una risa espontánea.

-Sí, puedo imaginarme esa discusión-. Dijo con nostalgia, como si añorara algo.

-Aún así, ha sido todo un detalle tenernos en cuenta para su reunión campestre.

-Por supuesto, la verdad es que…

-Creo que ha sido encantador salir de Londres, al fin y al cabo, sólo somos unas chicas del campo-. Volvió a interrumpirlo Edwina-. Y aunque ciertamente no creo que haya tenido una gran actuación disfruté vuestro juego del Palamallo.

Anthony le sonrió entonces, pero esta vez de verdad.

-Lo siento por eso, solemos comportarnos como animales cuando jugamos juntos. Somos…una familia sanguinaria.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Mi hermana no se quedó atrás.

Y otra vez los ojos de Anthony se oscurecieron.

-Fue la mejor, pero por favor, no se lo diga.

Edwina soltó una de sus risas musicales.

-Será nuestro secreto. Estoy tan contenta de estar aquí-. Exclamó en lo que seguramente sería la mejor actuación de su vida-. La temporada en Londres tenía bastante tensa a Kate, pero aquí ha podido hacer amigos...¡Mire, incluso está bailando!

Y pese a que no quería hacerlo, Anthony giró su cabeza.

Y la vio bailando con Craig MacLeod, perdidos en su mundo. Él le estaba diciendo algo y ella parecía reírse de eso.

Anthony lo odió. Odió profundamente que alguien pudiera hacerla reír. Se sentía un niño pequeño pataleando en medio de un berrinche, pero algo dentro suyo reclamaba con furor que él debía hacerla reír, no cualquier idiota.

-¿Qué sabe del Sr. MacLeod?-. Le preguntó Edwina, quién parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar esa noche.

Anthony parpadeó intentando serenarse.

-Es un tercer hijo-. Dijo y se sintió un estúpido al instante.

-Oh, eso no es un problema para Kate-. Anthony hizo tronar sus dientes-. ¿Es escocés?

-Sí, lo es-. No podía decir mucho más, porque seguía observándolos, ahora era el turno de reír de MacLeod.

Buen Dios, Kate Sheffield había tardado un siglo en ser amable con él, pero de pronto era toda simpatía con un completo extraño. Soltó un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido para Edwina.

-Oh, eso me molesta un poco, debo serle sincera-. Recuperó la atención de Lord Bridgerton con ese suspiro lagrimoso-. Imagino que, si se casan, Kate vivirá en Escocia…y eso queda terriblemente lejos de aquí.

Anthony pensó que tenía razón. Si Kate se casaba con MacLeod iba a estar lejos de Inglaterra. Lejos de él.

Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, pero no lo logró, incluso no se dio cuenta que estaba errando sus pasos de baile, tan concentrado como estaba en observar a la pareja que bailaba en las periferias de la pista.

Si Kate se casaba con otro, con cualquier otro idiota, él ya no podría hacerla reír.

Kate no estaría para jugar al palamallo con su familia ni tirar su bola al lago.

Kate no estaría allí para ser la molesta voz de su conciencia, ni para regañarlo por molestar a Newton.

Kate no estaría con él y eso estaba matándolo.

Intentó recordarse que quería lo mejor para ella, que no podía ofrecerle más que unos años de felicidad antes de morir.

-Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana-. Arremetió Edwina.

No, no lo era. Ningún idiota iba a ser bueno para Kate, pensó Anthony.

No se imaginaba a ese enclenque escocés protegiéndola en una tormenta. Já. Él seguramente no sabría qué hacer.

Y tampoco podría llevar a Newton fuertemente de la correa y seguramente ese perro del demonio se escaparía causando un montón de accidentes a su paso.

Él ni siquiera sería capaz de hacer estallar en Kate esa chispa de deseo, tal como había logrado hacer en su despacho, la noche que la besó.

Ni tampoco sabría que flores comprarle luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Ni sabría que debía correr sus pies porque Kate Sheffield era una pésima bailarina.

Y se iría al infierno si había un hombre en todo el continente lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener una charla sagaz con ella.

Kate se aburriría profundamente con ese idiota.

Y de pronto supo que no encontraría nunca a nadie para que la haga feliz. Y tal vez era la cosa más egoísta que alguna vez había tenido el derecho a pensar, pero en ese momento, en medio del jardín de su lugar preferido en el mundo, supo con asquerosa certeza que nadie amaría a Kate Sheffield como él lo hacía.

Edwina dijo algo, pero él no la escuchó perdido en su mente. Confundido y aterrado como estaba.

Entonces el muy imbécil de Craig MacLeod subió su mano a la espalda de Kate y le hizo un pequeño ademán cariñoso y todo su autocontrol se hizo añicos, como la más fina porcelana estrellándose contra el piso.

De pronto su vista dejó de estar nublada y su audición parciamente sesgada. Todos sus sentidos se despertaron.

Soltó a Edwina en medio del baile, de forma algo brusca, y como un autóctona se dirigió hacia Kate.

El miedo se agolpaba en su garganta y sabía que si detenía su marcha no podría volver a caminar en días, agarrotado del pavor que sentía.

Había tenido una única regla durante todo ese tiempo. No involucrarse con nadie. Pero Kate la había roto, entrando en su vida sin permiso, llevando un corgi gordo con ella.

Y una pregunta se había instalado en su mente, perturbándolo de forma perversa.

_¿Y si por casualidad lograba vivir más que un puñado de años?_ Si de verdad tenía esa dicha y la desperdiciaba en otra persona que no fuera Kate…

Y si reamente moría en diez años, ¿No era su misión regalarle los mejores diez años de su vida a ella?

Había jurado que iba a hacerla feliz, pero no había nadie más que él que tuviera como objetivo principal en su vida, asegurar la felicidad de esa mujer.

Y si ella no lo quería…entonces renunciaría a entregarle un heredero a su familia y se contentaría con verla ser feliz con otro. Porque de pronto la idea de estar con alguien que no fuera ella lo hacía poner enfermo. Mucho más enfermo que la noción de su propia mortalidad.

-¡Lárgate!-. Exclamó furioso en cuanto llegó a la pareja.

Craig MacLeod tuvo el atino de soltar a Kate, que lo veía pasmada, y alejarse unos centímetros.

-¿Qué…-. Empezó el escocés, pero no pudo continuar con su pregunta.

Porque Anthony Bridgerton acababa de atraer a Kate Sheffield hacia él y la estaba besando como si su única misión en la vida fuera hacerlo.

Kate tardó sólo unos segundos en devolverle el beso y tomar con fuerza su chaqueta.

Anthony siguió besándola, aunque sentía que pronto el aire se le iba a acabar. No quería dejar de hacerlo, porque temía que en cuanto la soltara, algo malo sucediera.

Capaz cayera fulminado al piso en ese mismo instante por haberse permitido violar su propia regla.

Kate fue la que rompió el beso y pareció recobrar el sentido. Que estaban besándose en medio del jardín de Lady Bridgerton, rodeados de personas que los observaban con sorpresa en un irrompible silencio. Y que Anthony la estaba besando…a ella.

-Anthony…-. Murmuró empezando a entrar en pánico-…Anthony, ¿Qué…?

Y entonces él se hincó sobre su rodilla y sacó un anillo simple de oro con un diamante de talle redonda, del que no había podido separarse.

-Te amo-. Le dijo con los ojos fijos en ella-. Te amo tanto que llevo un día cargando este anillo pensando en que jamás podría dártelo.

Ella contuvo un gemido ahogado.

-Te amo tanto-. Prosiguió él, ignorando a su madre que parecía haberse quedado a medio camino sin saber muy bien si felicitarlo o regañarlo-. Que pasaré el resto de mi vida luchando para que seas feliz y si no quieres que sea conmigo…Por Dios, Kate. No me importa, realmente no me importa. Pero tengo que asegurarme hasta el último minuto de mi vida que seas feliz.

Entonces Kate, siendo la dama perfecta que nunca había sido y sin preocuparse por Mary, que estaba moviéndose hacia ellos, lo levantó de la chaqueta y lo besó frente a todos.

-Yo ya era feliz pensando que tú lo serías lejos mío-. Le dijo en voz baja, para que solo él la escuchara-. Pensé que…

-Siempre fuiste tú-. La voz de Anthony sonó extrañamente tranquila-. No ha habido nadie más que tú desde que pisaste mi pie a propósito.

Y el jardín estalló en aplausos cuando Anthony colocó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Kate.

Sus madres aparecieron a su lado y se dividieron el tiempo entre mostrarse escandalizadas y encantadas por la noticia.

_(“¡Pero mamá!, si no lo hacía con público corría el riesgo que ella dijera que no”)_

El resto de la noche fue un torbellino de adrenalina que Kate nunca terminó de asimilar. Ni cuando Edwina la abrazó con fuerza y le murmuró al oído un _“por fin dejaron la ceguera”_. Ni cuando Craig MacLeod se acercó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro a mostrarse encantado con la noticia y a felicitar a ambos, aún pese a que Anthony seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Y mucho más tarde esa noche, cuando los invitados se cansaron de festejar el compromiso de Lord Bridgerton y la Srita. Kate Sheffield, cuando todos se habían retirado a dormir, Kate seguía tomada de la mano de Anthony, sentados contra un tronco, mirando el lago en silencio.

A su lado estaban los duques de Hastings, Benedict, Colin y Eloise y su propia hermana Edwina.

Anthony marcaba un patrón errático en su mano, en una especie de caricia. Había algo, que su futuro esposo no le había contado. Kate lo sabía, lo sabía en esos signos de preocupación que aparecían de vez en cuando, síntomas de un terror profundo, tal como había visto en la biblioteca.

Salvo que ahora ella tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo a enfrentarlo.

-Pase lo que pase-. Dijo en voz baja para que nadie los oyera-. Vamos a superarlo.

Anthony le sonrió.

-Siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando.

-Soy una mujer bastante inteligente.

Él soltó una risita.

-Lo sé-. Entonces se puso serio-. No puedo…-. Observó al resto del grupo, ajenos a su charla-. Ahora no…pero quiero que sepas que si lo logro, sólo será por ti. Que voy a luchar, por ti.

Kate volvió a besarlo.

-Estoy muy feliz de haber logrado que estén juntos, pero por favor, compórtense- Dijo Daphne con burla-. Porque aún no están casados y deberé recordarte, querido hermano, que por mucho menos retaste a Simon a un duelo.

-¿Qué duelo?-. Preguntó Kate intrigada y con algo de malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que _“lograste”_ que estemos juntos?-. Preguntó Anthony cambiando de tema.

-Oh, por favor…no te creerás tan inteligente.

Entonces todos estallaron en gritos y burlas, y una historia rarísima sobre un desván y un plan que incluía a un escocés, Kate pensó que no querría ninguna otra familia en su vida.

Y por primera vez, con Anthony aún acariciándola, se permitió pensar que sí, que la habían elegido a ella.

* * *

_Ay, Querido Lector:_

_A esta Autora le han contado que la reunión campestre de los Bridgerton terminó con una noche llena de emociones._

_Lord Bridgerton sorprendió a todos sus invitados al reclamar, de una forma bastante primitiva, a la Señorita Kate Sheffield como su esposa._

_Aunque las especulaciones decían que quería convertir a Edwina Sheffield en su esposa, nada pareció estar más lejos de la realidad, cuando nuestro querido Vizconde cruzó la pista de baile como un poseído para separar a Kate Sheffield de un joven escocés y besarla frente a todos para proclamar su amor por ella._

_Y si usted piensa que se ha perdido un capítulo en esta historia de amor, realmente sepa que no parece ser ese el caso de la prolífera familia Bridgerton._

_Porque en el instante en el que Anthony Bridgerton besaba a Kate Sheffield, Benedict y Eloise Bridgerton empezaron a saltar en medio de la pista de baile, realizando una danza un poco extraña, al grito de “ganamos, ganamos”_

_Y el señor Colin Bridgerton, victima de una alegría inmensa, alzó a la Señorita Penelope Featherington por los aires mientras exclamaba que “todo había salido condenadamente bien”._

_Incluso la Señorita Edwina Sheffield, quién es conocida por su actitud comedida, exclamó un cansado “ya era hora” cuando pensó que nadie podía escucharla._

_Así que esta autora cree fervientemente que la reciente pareja ha transitado un camino largo para llegar a reconocer sus sentimientos, basándose en los comentarios jocosos de su familia._

_La Duquesa de Hastings, hermana del Vizconde de Bridgerton, habría llegado a exclamar un furioso “estuve a punto de matarlo” que su esposo sofocó con una risa._

_Pero al parecer, ni Lord Bridgerton ni su futura vizcondesa, escucharon algo al respecto. Parecían bastante concentrados en besarse enfrente de todos sus invitados._

_Y basándose en como se miraban…ay, querido Lector. Nada emociona más a esta Autora que una boda llena de amor._

_Revista de Sociedad de LadyWhistledown._

_11 de Mayo de 1814._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poco triste decirle adiós a esta historia.  
> Espero que haya sido un digno final y no les decepcione.  
> El anillo que saca Anthony es el que le da como anillo de compromiso en los libros. Según esta historia, él nunca tomó otro para Edwina, se limitó a cargar el que había elegido para Kate consigo, de manera inconsciente. 
> 
> Y por favor, saben que valoro muchísimo sus comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo simplemente no pude evitar mencionar a Milton otra vez.
> 
> La historia tendrá entre tres y cuatro capítulos y estaré actualizando pronto. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Ben...Benny...Benedict agradecería mucho que dejen sus comentarios. Siempre son bien recibidos los comentarios para valorar que les gustó y que no de la historia. O incluso pedir algo más que les gustaría leer.


End file.
